Longbladeofhiko
longbladeofhiko longbladeofhiko (aka Masamune aka HeroicTronBonne) is known to many as "That guy that rallies for Tron Bonne." He lurked around Board 8 for awhile back in 2004 in another account named "The Doppleganger" but didn't really post much until about a few weeks before the Villains Contest nominations arrived. When he arrived he mainly posted in topics didn't really create much, y'know, was pretty average. But when the Summer Contest 05 Nominations begun, things took off. He had gotten together an organized rally for a girl known as Tron Bonne from the cult classic series of Mega Man Legends. Despite his best efforts that a good amount of people, including SHINE GET 64, took notice of, Tron didn't get in that time. So time past on, he conversed with more users, posted totally random topics, and then an incident happened. He was chillin on AIM one afternoon and some guy impersonating as Ulti IMed him and asked if he could borrow an account. Shrugging it off as an everyday occurance, which it was after being apart of GameFAQs message boards since 2001, and gave him an alt known as Masamune3570. It was later revealed this guy was the infamous Red, who is known for jacking accounts and getting them axe'd because hes just one of those types of douchebags. The real Ulti found out and basically warned me next time. I was like "kk" and now I've been using longbladeofhiko ever since! I've been apart of Spirit Squad Summons, a Board 8 Blue World Order, I've made a few Hurt and Heal and User Contests that never get much steam, had a Kosmo Radio interviwew, hell I've done a bunch on Board 8 that kinda goes unnoticed. But in 2006, when the Character Battle V nominations were announced, things took off for Hiko's Tron Bonne rally as it got much more success and steam this time! Suddenly tons of users were helping out! Lets hope she gets in :D what a long rant that was. Ok I'm done. I love hot pockets. Kthxbai. Hiko is also quite obsessed with various musical artists(Nine Inch Nails, Saul Williams, David Bowie, Portishead, Tori Amos to name a few) as well as pro wrestling, and is often seen in topics like the All Purpose Wrestling Topic, and pretty much any topic featuring new music he can discover. In 2008, Hiko stumbled upon Persona 3: FES and was instantly mesmerized. Finally, a jRPG that brought faith back to the genre he had once abandoned all hope for thanks to the recent blights that Square Enix and the like had began to taint the RPG field with. Masamune was so obsessed with both the P3 and P4 dungeon crawlers, that he actually decided to give the "Con" swing of things another go around, cosplaying as Minato Arisato. Yep, he's dorky like that, it happens. He also now goes by the username of "Masato_Tanaka" P.S. He also spent a pretty long time editing this page, so you better damn well appreciate it! External Links * hiko's Gaming Collection * hiko's last.fm page * hiko's Myspace Category: Users